Take me home
by Pookiebear and Z
Summary: After Ezra saves Aria from Charles' horrible dollhouse, the only thing she wants is to go home. And home is where the heart is, right? An Ezria one shot.


_Hi guys! This is the first time that I'm publishing something on this site. This is also the first time that I write an Ezria fanfiction. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in this one shot, English is not my first language. Please let me know what you guys think about it, it really motivates me to keep writing! Hope you enjoy this little one shot!  
_

The smoke surrounding me makes it impossible for me to breath normally. I'm looking around for Ezra but I can't find him anywhere. When I turn around I see him standing there, looking for me as well. Words cannot describe how relieved I am to be finally seeing him after three weeks of hell. I run towards him and jump into his arms. I can feel his arms wrapping around me and holding me tight. Tears of relief and happiness stream down my face.

"I thought I lost you," I hear him say, causing me to cry even harder than before. I can't imagine what he's been going trough the past three weeks while I was in there. The feeling I had when he had been shot probably doesn't even compare to what he felt.

He lets go of me when we hear the police saying that they found another girl in the dollhouse. Confused as we are, we gather around the ambulance to see a blonde girl, wearing the exact same yellow top as Ali when she disappeared, laying down on a stretcher. It was Sara Harvey, the girl who we suspected was killed instead of Alison. Turns out she has been here for all this time. After we were questioned by the police and checked if we were physically alright, we were free to go home.

I walk over to Ezra and carefully grab his hand. "Can you please take me home?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yeah, of course. I'm sure you're parents are dying to see you."

I uneasily bite my lip. "Uhm, I actually meant your apartment. I can't go back to my old room. -A, well Charles, recreated my bedroom in there and I don't ever want to see that room again. So please take me to my real home, with you." Three weeks ago I would never have thought that I would ask him to take me to his apartment, but now there's nothing I want more.

"Okay babe, let's go." He answers. We walk over to his car and drive back to his apartment. It's actually kind of funny how I always wanted to get away from Rosewood, and now I'm so happy to be back.

When we are finally in Ezra's apartment I immediately walk over to his closet to search my favorite shirt of his, his yellow Hollis T-shirt. I want to get out these horrible clothes as soon as possible. I'm not even bothered that Ezra is standing right there while I take off the outfit that Charles picked out for me and slip on Ezra's shirt. I already feel a lot more comfortable.

"Is there a way to get rid of these clothes? Can we burn them? 'Cause I don't ever want to see this outfit again." I ask while pulling out the pink extensions that Charles wanted me to wear. "Oh, and can we burn these too?"

I can see that Ezra's a little surprised by my actions. "Yes, we can do that if you really want that.." He says a little hesitant. He sits down on the couch. "Come, sit here."

I walk over to him and sit down next to him. Looking in his eyes almost makes me break down again.

"You know, Ezra." I begin, feeling the tears already in my eyes. "I know that I was the reason why we broke up, all because I wanted to be single during college. But these last three weeks made me realize that I was stupid for doing that. The only thing that kept me going inside that hell was the thought that maybe I was going to see you again. I was so afraid that Charles was coming for you and put you inside that dollhouse as well, but thank god he didn't. When I saw you standing there outside the dollhouse I was so relieved. I couldn't believe that you were there, and I still can't believe it. You saved my life, for the second time. Ezra, Charles has made me go trough a lot of horrible things, but he did one positive thing, he made me realize that I don't ever want to be without you again. I love you, Ezra. I love you so much," At this point I am full on sobbing.

Ezra looks at me and cups my face in his hands. "I love you too honey, I love you so damn much. I really thought I lost you and and went crazy. The only thing I could do was look for you, nothing else. Oh, I'm so glad you're back home honey, I love you." I can see the tears pouring out of his eyes as well. Before I know it I feel his lips on mine. Oh how I missed this. How could I ever been so stupid to let this amazing man go?

We move from the couch to the bed, our lips never leaving each others. Ezra gently lays me down and breaks our kiss. "Let's go to bed honey, you need to sleep. I'm sure you didn't have a good nights rest these last few weeks," he says. He kisses me one last time and stands up to walk back to the couch. I grab his hand and pull him back.

"Can you please hold me? I feel save when you're next to me," I mumble. He smiles and lays down next to me. His arms wrap around me and I cuddle up to him. He kisses my forehead. "Goodnight honey, I'm so glad you're home," he whispers. And that's the last thing I heard before I feel asleep.


End file.
